The Despicable Husband
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: Yahiro constantly reminisces about him being a despicable man, and what's that certain chocolate haired girl has to do with this?


A/N: Hello minna-san! I just want to present my first ever –tantadadan-… S.A fanfic. I really love YahiroMegumi fics. Haha, anyways I just wanna thank those who reviewed my RyoSaku fanfics. I really appreciated it. Domo arigato gozaimasu! –bows-. Well, on with the story.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**The Despicable Husband**

**By: kyohei11sunako**

_**''He's one despicable guy...''**_

A voice echoed through a certain guy with a shade of pink hair. It has been 8 years and yet, it seems as if there's some _discrepency_ in his sort of a world called life. Jewelries, cars, villas, luxuries and money. What else could he wish for? He got everything he wanted and yet he still doesn't figure out what he really_ needed_. Saiga Yahiro. He sure is a sadist guy with a provoking face right? Who would have think that behind those cocky attitude and bastard personality lies a passionate heart? _Heck, when hell freezes over_. He's really at the state of a lost sheep finding his real self, rather_ his_ owner .He still remember that time when a certain girl wasted his precious time. He smirked. _Innocent bastard_. Though he is the type of the guy who would threaten others in his own way, it obviously aims to protect something or someone, even if it costs him being the villain. He's one too bad, evil, cocky, rude, bastard, selfish and stone-hearted guy. That day when he realized he is  
wearing those masks to hide something is the same day when a chocolate haired girl came into his life. He smiled. That day when she wasted her time singing for that useless guy. What the hell is that feeling that he immediately stood up and looked up at the girl who is using her golden voice just to lighten up his mood? Why did he smile and had that tears in his eyes? He admit defeat. It's just that he needed her smile back then. Yes, _her smile_. And it all faded away. He clenched his fist and laughed. Then, a sudden flash of memories appeared in his mind. The time when he finally was the one who asked her again out on a date. He could also be possessive sometimes when he saw others looking and staring at his beautiful date, and he threw a deadly evil glare which cause everyone to run away. They really love their lives, nee? To put it simply, they really fit each other. His evil glares and her innocent looks. His provoking smirks and her sweet smiles. His hellish life and her peaceful nature. His cool facade and her sensitive personality. _Opposites do attract_ they say. But, it could also bring to a good result right? He still doesn't remember when he had fallen in love with that naive girl, or most importantly, _Why_. He's powerful, rich, handsome, high class, and smart. There's no way that he would fall for her. No way. Not like that he would kill someone for her. Not that he could turn down his pride just for her. She's getting into his nerves. Yeah right. Still, she managed to enter his stone heart, which was softened by her optimistic nature. His promises were all shattered. That girl ruined his promise that no matter what, he would never fall for her. And within just a blink of an eye, it certainly unbelievable that he really fell for her. He had forgotten his past, and he's really looking forward towards his future with his girl, or should I say, his _wife_? He smiled and hit back into realization when a gentle hand tapped his shoulder.

-----

Yahiro faced his--no, _their _luminous transparent glass window and peeked at the moon, until a gentle hand tapped his shoulder. He looked up and smiled. The moon shone and struck the girl who tapped him.

_''Why are you still awake?''  
''Just thinking.''  
''About?''_  
He smirked and held the girl's wrist and pulled her down on his lap

_"Y-Yahiro."_

"_Do you really want to know, Me-gu-mi-chan?"_

"_Un. So, what is it that bothers even the great Yahiro-kun?"_

"_Heh? You mean, provoking?"_

"_You're the one who said that."_

"_Psch. I'm not fooling around."_

"_Mou!"_

Yahiro chuckled at his now blushing madly wife.

"_Don't you think you have to wear sexy outfits for your beloved man?"_  
_"N-Nani?!"_

"_Well, I think I really need something, but I can't figure it out."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you think we have to repeat the same thing we did when we got married? Our first attempt seemed to fail. Maybe, we should try again."_

Yahiro grinned and Megumi blushed visibly. She controlled herself and faked a smile.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Hm. Megumi-chan is so slow. It should be the time for us to have the third member of this family."_

"_Is that a question or a command?"_

"_Whatever you put it to."_

"_Yahiro!"_

"_Alright. I'm sorry."_

He smiled and put his chin on his wife's shoulder.

"_Then,"_

"_Hm?"_

Yahiro answered without looking at her and shut his eyes instead.

"_You should have learned how to buy errands every night."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Hm. Yahiro, you're slow."_

"_Avenging huh?"_

"_And quit making yourself tired because you have to take care of me."_

"_I've been taking care of you since we started dating."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Let's rephrase it. You have to take care of __**us**__."_

Yahiro's eyes opened wide and jolted up his head only to meet the smiling face of his wife.

"_Y-You mean-"_

"_Un. I went with Hikari-chan and Akira to my doctor yesterday. The doctor said I am three weeks pregnant."_

Yahiro chuckled and mentally slapped his forehead. He hugged his wife and smiled

"_It would be better if we would have twins."_

"_Mm."_

Yahiro lift up his wife's chin and kissed her on her lips. He snaked his arms around her waist and Megumi clung her arms around Yahiro's nape. Now, Yahiro realized what he really needed. It's his child. His child who would carry his name, and he found out that his wife's smile is not only what he wanted, but she as a whole. Yahiro, the evil man was softened by this girl's heart, and was made happy by his _own _child.

**The End**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Well, how was it? Nice? Good? Bad? Awful? I'm really busy, so please bear with me…-winks-. Well, reviews are well appreciated, so you know now what to do, right? Ja ne!


End file.
